Restaurant
by Big Meanie
Summary: Silver ruins it with strange news...


Restaurant

A/N: Welp, here's a fic starring your two faves. I got Silver in this fic 'cuz I love him so much too. Quite random as usual. Enjoy the read.

The young hedgehog nervously chuckled as he looked into the eyes of the elder hedgehog as he tried to look at the pink female and young rabbit for help. He had said something...stupid. A little too silly for comfort. Silver was still enjoying life in the past, and being in a place such as this fancy Mobian restaurant was still strange to him.

"Silver, perhaps you're taking in too much at once..." Shadow grunted as he set his menu down, eyes not leaving the younger's across from him. Silver's lip quivered in attempt to resist the smile creeping from the corner of his lip. Amy sat next to Silver, she had a warm smile on her face but she felt as if the older hedgehog was giving the younger a hard time.

"Shadow..." Amy tried to say.

"Rose..." Shadow grunts.

"Mr. Shadow?" Cream tugs at the cuff of his glove gently and he moves his arm away from her gently, only to place a hand on her head and rub it affectionately; all while keeping his eyes on the grey hedgehog.

"Silver, if what you say is true, than I don't want to hear anything else."

"Shadow..." Amy tries to say again.

"Enough." Shadow excuses himself before heading for the bathroom, leaving everyone confused. Cream looks around at all the other patrons who packed the small restaurant. The other Mobians chatted amongst themselves and the clanking of cutlery was all she could her.

"What's taking so long for someone to take our order?" Silver suddenly blurts out, making the two females near him look at him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they're short on waiters." Amy answers. She herself was unsure of what the gray hedgehog was talking about when he said whatever it was that made Shadow mad and her surprised, but nonetheless, she accepted what was said and didn't view him any different. Cream was oblivious to everything that was happening and simply kept quiet. Just as the elder hedgehog returned a black feline waitress came to the table.

"Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. What can I get ya today?"

"Can I have the fish and chips please? Amy asked.

"I'll have the baked potatoes and steak medium rare." Shadow grunted. He turns his attention to the young rabbit. "What are you getting dearheart?"

"Can I have macaroni and cheese with some baked chicken Mr. Shadow?" Cream asks sweetly. He smirked playfully before sneering at the waitress.

"The little one will have macaroni and baked chicken tenders. Silver?" Shadow looks at the confused gray hedgehog who still pounded his order.

"May I have a double bacon cheeseburger with extra sauce and a large order of fries?" Silver says that like he was uncertain.

"Ok sweeties. What will you have to drink?"

"I'll have a fine wine." Shadow teases.

"Shadow really?" Amy scolds.

"I'm teasing Rose. I'll have a Cola ma'am."

"I'll have lemon-lime soda." Amy says.

"I'll take a Cola too." Silver mumbles.

"May I have some Cola Mr. Shadow?" Cream asks while tugging on the cuff of the elder's glove.

"The little one will have a Cola as well ma'am."

Jotting down their orders, the waitress tells them that their orders should arrive soon and thanked the four for their business before scurrying off.

"She reminds me of Blaze." Silver says bluntly.

"Blaze is much more calmer and stoic then her Silver." Shadow says. Amy smiles.

"You always say a cat reminds you of her Silver. You're attached to her aren't you?" Amy teases at the end making the gray hedgehog blush.

"Well I..." Silver stammers.

"It's strange that you're always the one to bare bad news." Shadow blurs out calmly, taking a sip of his drink when the waitress returns with them.

"What do you mean by that Shadow?" Silver asks.

"You said in your future that I'll be the end of everything. How is that going to make me feel?" Shadow deadpanned as he spoke.

"S-Shadow...I'm sorry to—"

"Enough. Just don't speak about it for the rest of the afternoon."

Amy looked at Cream whines even the young Rose a worried look. She smiles to ease the tension emitting from the two males next to them until their orders arrived. Everyone ate in silence. Amy however attempted to strike up a conversation between Cream and Silver knowing Shadow didn't give a damn about whatever she had to say.

"...Silver it's always a blessing to be able to live both lives at once." Amy was speaking to the grey hedgehog about his abilities to traverse through time and experience life at different times.

Shadow ate his food slowly, taking slow bites and cutting at his food at a pace that would make Amy scream. Cream ate at her food like the typical child. Silver took a glance at Shadow and when the elder hedgehog looked up, Silver looked down in embarrassment. Shadow furrowed his brows as he chewed, swallowing and scowling.

"Why are you rolling your eyes at me?" Shadow asked harshly.

"Shadow, leave him alone." Amy scolded.

"I-I'm sorry Shadow..." Silver stammers. He reached for his drink and swallows the Cola, nearly choking.

Shadow stares at the young gray hedgehog before resuming eating his food. He says nothing and keeps silent until Cream tugs at his cuff again. His attention goes to her and she smiles up at him.

"Mr. Shadow can I have some more soda?"

"Let me see." The old hedgehog responds and gets up from the table to find the waitress feline who helped them. He does so and asks for refills and she gladly accepted to take their requests.

"Does anyone else what refills?" The feline asked.

"Yes please." Silver smiles.

"Sure."

Everyone's glass is taken to get refilled and Shadow sits back down. He was nearly done with his food.

"You eat mighty slow there Mr. Shadow." Cream says so cutely that Shadow has to refrain from smiling as he ate. Amy and Silver chuckle at this despite the old hedgehog's lack of amusement earlier.

"It's an old habit, young one. It's one of the many reasons why I don't eat out often." Shadow answers her. He finishes as the drinks are brought back to their table and everyone simply drink their drinks while Amy, Cream and Silver primarily spoke to one another in a conversation about mundane day to day life.

X-X-X-X

The drove home was long, silent and awkward for the most part. Shadow drove everyone to Amy, Tails and Knuckles' place while he decided to go home. Cream stops him and successfully convinced him to stay just briefly. Tails had warmed up TV dinners for him and Knuckles when everyone came in the house, the fox and echidna were eating with TV trays in their laps.

"Hi Mr. Tails! Mr. Knuckles!" Cream squeals when she sees them.

"Hi Cream! Hi Silver! Hi Shadow!" Tails answers with a wave.

Knuckles places a spoonful of mashed pitot in his mouth.

"Hi guys." He mumbles.

"Hi Tails! Knuckles. Long time no see!" Silver says.

"How was dinner at the new restaurant?" Tails asked.

"It's was lovely. We all enjoyed it." Amy elbows Shadow in the ribs, making him growl and bare his canines at her. She smirks before winking at Silver who returned the gesture with a smile of his own.

"Yes. It was really cool. It's nice to be able to eat something freshly cooked opposed to eating rotted canned goods back in the future."

"You ear rotten food Mr. Silver?" Cream asks.

"Yeah. Life's hard in the future Cream. When you're older, you'll understand." Silver kneels down to her level to nuzzle his nose with hers and she giggles before hugging him, burying her face into his chest fur.

"You're so fluffy."

"I know."

"Humph. It's time for me to go." Shadow abruptly grunts.

"You just stepped inside Shadow. Stay a bit or you'll upset Cream." Amy warns the older hedgehog whom had his arms folded like he always did. He growled but refrained from speaking and remains stoic.

"I wish I had some crab or something from there. Do they have crab Amy?" Knuckles asks.

"Yeah. They got everything Knuckles. The three of us can go next time." Amy answers the echidna with a smile.

"Alright then," Knuckles leans back, holding his tray to keep it from slipping off his lap. "I can't wait to go there."

X-X-X-X

Evening came by and Silver levitated his way back to his apartment while Shadow dropped Cream off before heading back home to smoke his joints. Amy, Tails and Knuckles watched a game show together.

"He should've went with the red card!" Knuckles yelled at the TV at the human male who was tugging at his hair at the fact that he just lost to a younger Black woman on the show the three Mobians watched.

"I wanted the lady to win." Amy comments.

"Me too. She's really good at this game."

"Eh, whatever..." Knuckles shrugs his shoulders without a care in his thick skull. After a moment, Amy thought about what Silver mentioned earlier that day and decided to tell her beloved boys.

"Hey guys, I gotta tell ya something." At this, Tails and Knuckles turned their attention to the pink female.

"What's up Amy?" Tails asked. The pink female lowers her head and smiles timidly before explaining.

"Earlier today...Silver...Silver said something about something special between Shadow, him and I."

"Like a threesome in bed?" Knuckles jokes making the fox and hedgehog glare at him. A whack with the infamous mallet had him seeing stars for a moment.

"You're so dirty-minded Knuckles! Get your head out the gutter for once!" Amy scolds him.

"Ow! Shit man I was joking!" Knuckles defends himself.

"As I was saying, he said something about the three of us that caught me and Shadow by surprise."

"What would that be?" Tails inquired.

"Me and Shadow are his parents."

Even though he was rubbing his head, Knuckles bursts out laughing his guts out at the words Amy just said.

"What?! You and Shadow ate his parents?!" Knuckles cackles like he's being tickled or in this case he was. Tails didn't laugh at all. He was caught off fused and was perplexed by this.

"I find that to be strange. There's no indication of Shadow showing any love interest in you or anyone else to possibly have a child. Given his genetically modified life, I'm unsure if he's capable of reproducing." Tails spike so scientifically despite Knuckles' roaring laughter in the floor.

"At least you have more brains about this Tails. More brain." Amy deadpanned the end of her sentence as she rolled her eyes at the echidna.

"No way in hell is he your son!" Knuckles screeches before laughing. Amy wanted to hit Knuckles one more time but ignores the idea and now finds herself silently wishing she said nothing.

It'll be a long night...

A/N: I guess in a way it's my take on the whole Amy and Shadow are Silver's parents conspiracy or whatever that people have. I honestly don't care about that theory but I made my own humorous take on it. I wanted to make this nice and long. I dunno maybe a sequel to it will be written starring more edgy Shadow and his thoughts about it at his house or something.

I wrote this last night and published it this morning. Hope it was enjoyable and hope to come up with another cool fic soon.


End file.
